


Mistletoe

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Comfort Food, Director Daisy Johnson, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Hunter Being a Shipper Onboard, Mistletoe, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sappy, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Tumblr Prompt, background mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Hunter's been decorating the Playground for Christmas - and making assumptions about Daisy's relationship with Coulson.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for the Mistletoe prompt in my list of 25 Christmas/Winter Holiday prompts.

“Okay, who thought it’d be funny to decorate the Base with mistletoe?” asks Daisy, hands folded over her chest and a stern expression on her face. 

Her three teammates, Coulson, Elena, and Mack, all turn innocent expressions her way, but she’s not fooled for one second. Then Hunter comes rushing in, with an armful of the stuff. He takes one look at the scene before him, then turns to bolt, but Daisy’s too quick – she carefully aims her powers at him and knocks the mistletoe out of his grasp.

“Don’t even think about it, Lance Hunter,” she says in her strictest voice.

He raises his hands in the air and turns to face her fully, but she doesn’t miss the pleading look he darts at the other three. 

“I take it this was your idea?” she asks him, pointing at the scattered boughs of mistletoe.

He shrugs, trying for nonchalant. “I just thought it’d brighten the place up a bit,” he says. “This place is like a monastery at times.”

“How would you know?” asks Coulson curiously, and Daisy doesn’t miss the expression of betrayal that Hunter tries very hard to hide. She swallows her smirk of amusement – Hunter ought to have realised by now that in situations like this, Coulson will always take her side. 

“I read,” Hunter says defensively. “I know monks are supposed to be celibate.”

Mack and Elena exchange barely-hidden smiles at Hunter’s words, and Coulson is doing his best to suppress laughter – she can read it in his vibrations.

“What you really mean,” Daisy says, drawing everyone’s attention back to herself, “is that you’re so desperate you figured you’d put it up everywhere in the hope that someone would avail themselves of the opportunity to enjoy your manifold romantic charms.”

Hunter frowns at her. “What?”

“She means you’re hoping it’ll get you laid,” supplies Mack, smirking openly now.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Hunter demands, hands on hips now. “It’s all right for you lot.” 

He gestures to encompass them all, and it’s Elena who says, “There’s only one couple in this room.”

Daisy hopes she’s not blushing, because people have made this assumption before, and it always embarrasses her that she doesn’t do a better job of hiding her feelings for Coulson from others. 

Hunter rolls his eyes. “You mean you two aren’t – “ He points to Coulson, then to Daisy. “Still?”

She adopts her no-nonsense, no-discussion tone. “Hunter, when are you going to get it through your head that Phil and I are not, and never have been, a couple?”

“You notice she doesn’t say they won’t ever be a couple,” Hunter appeals to Mack and Elena.

“Hunter.” She just growls his name this time, and he throws his hands up in the air in the most melodramatic fashion. 

“Fine,” he says grumpily. “I won’t mention it again. But anyone with eyes knows the two of you are pining for each other like lovesick fools. I – “

“Enough.” Daisy raises both eyebrows at him, and he shuts up, thankfully, then stalks out. She doesn’t dare to look at the others, instead she just says, “I’ll get Koenig to clear this stuff up.”

Then she walks out in as dignified a manner as she can manage.

She’s not surprised when Coulson knocks at her half open door about twenty minutes later, though she’s a bit confused to see a tray balanced in his prosthetic hand. Then she remembers she’d gone downstairs to get herself some lunch – which was when she’d spotted, then been distracted by, all the mistletoe.

“I brought you lunch,” he says.

“Come in, Phil,” she says, then adds, “You’d better close the door.”

He nods, and closes it with his free hand, then carries the tray over to her desk. 

“I wouldn’t take too much notice of Hunter,” he says, rather diffidently she thinks, as he sets the tray down.

“I try not to.”

He chuckles, an unexpectedly throaty, warm sound, and Daisy has to swallow against a sudden urge to kiss him. And there’s not even any mistletoe in her office to justify it.

“Are we still on for training this afternoon?” he asks as she looks at the lunch he’s brought for her: three grilled cheese sandwiches, a small bowl of salad, and another bowl of chips, plus a fruit smoothie.

“Mmm?” She lifts her head and sees him giving her an amused smile. 

“You must be hungry,” he says lightly, “the way you zoned out over the contents of that tray.”

“I am,” she agrees, “but that wasn’t what distracted me.”

“No?”

She shakes her head, then gets to her feet and moves around her desk to stand beside him. He gives her a quizzical look, then his eyes go wide when she leans in, making it very obvious she’s planning to kiss him. She’s clasping his left forearm to steady herself and he lifts his right arm and curves it around her body, drawing her in closer.

“Finally,” he murmurs, and closes the short distance between their mouths to kiss her. 

Phil Coulson, unsurprisingly, is a very good kisser, and Daisy feels as if her body is melting under his mouth as he slides his tongue over hers, then strokes the roof of her mouth. 

By the time they pull apart to catch their breath, she’s soaking wet, and he’s rock hard, his cock like a steel bar against her thigh where their bodies are pressed so closely together.

“You should eat your grilled cheese before it goes cold,” he tells her.

“Yeah,” she agrees, a bit shakily. 

He brushes his lips against her throat. “Eat, Daisy.” He guides her around her desk and she sits down. Then he pulls the chair that normally sits opposite hers on the far side of the desk, around to sit next to her.

“You going to watch me eat?” she teases before taking a bite.

He smirks, then shakes his head. “Actually, I was just wondering what brought that on?”

She chews and swallows. “Hunter.” He raises his eyebrows, looking a bit nonplussed, so she elaborates, “Today wasn’t the first time he’s made assumptions about us.”

He nods. “He’s made comments to me in the past. But that didn’t provoke me into kissing you.”

“Perhaps it should’ve?”

He looks intrigued. “What do you mean?” 

“Maybe we should have done this before – got together, I mean. My last boyfriend was hardly the greatest at emotional support. And your last –”

“Let’s not discuss her,” he says quickly, sounding pained, which is hardly surprising, she thinks.

“You’ve always been there for me,” she reminds him. “Even before Terrigenesis. Even when you found out I’d been lying to you when I first joined your team. You’ve always supported me, always seen my potential, always believed I could do anything I set my mind on.”

“Daisy.” He’s blushing, she notices, and feels oddly warmed by the knowledge that she can make him blush. “You make me sound like a paragon.”

She shakes her head, and swallows another mouthful of grilled cheese. “No, Phil, you’re not a paragon. But you are a very decent man – the best one I’ve known.”

“You’re the best person I’ve known,” he says, his tone boyishly earnest. “You’re kind to others, and you always put others first, even to the detriment of your own health. You’re compassionate and caring, and you’ve been far more patient with me than I’ve sometimes deserved. You’re strong and courageous, and – Mmph.“

She cuts off his words of praise with a kiss, and he looks baffled by it for a moment before he relaxes into it. She feels her arousal rising again, and realises, with mild astonishment, that she can feel Coulson’s desire spiking through his vibrations. It’s not something she can ever recall noticing when she was with Lincoln, which intrigues her.

She pulls back, then smirks at his blissed out expression. “Forget training this afternoon,” she tells him cheerfully. “I’m gonna finish my lunch, and then I’m gonna fuck your brains out.”

He looks startled, then delighted, and she smirks again when he drops his right hand to adjust his rampant erection. “I like your thinking,” he tells her.

“I can tell,” she assures him, grinning as she hurries to eat the rest of her lunch. She doesn’t want to give herself indigestion, but she can hardly wait to get him naked in her quarters. She has a feeling that sex with Phil will be every bit as much of a work out as training in the gym, and she’s excited to try it out.


End file.
